The present inventive concepts relate to a package-on-package device and a method of manufacturing the same.
High-functional, high-speed and small electronic components have been increasingly demanded with the development of an electronic industry. Various semiconductor mounting techniques have been developed to satisfy these demands. For example, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be mounted on one package substrate, and a package may be stacked on another package to form a package-on-package (POP) device. However, since each package of the POP device includes a package substrate and a semiconductor chip, a total thickness of the POP device may increase. In addition, it may be difficult to release heat generated from the semiconductor chips in the POP device, and thus, false operation and/or speed delay of the semiconductor chips in the POP device may be caused.